


amor

by a_matoeee



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_matoeee/pseuds/a_matoeee
Summary: 预警 婊子文学 有一点点肉渣
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	amor

金建学一开始以为自己根本不会跟对门的那个男孩产生什么交集。  
他失业有个小半年了，搬到这里也有将近三个月时间。他画的稿子卖不出去，存折里的钱紧乎见底，没办法只好搬到城市边缘这个荒凉又杂乱的老居民区，多掏了点钱租了一间顶楼的房子。屋子不大，只有一个房间，好在厨卫齐全，他往屋里搬了个沙发床，把茶几当作办公区，臭袜子和廉价T恤一并交给二手洗衣机。一开始冰箱里啤酒放得比菜都多，到后来也学会了一个鸡蛋怎么分成三天的份来吃。  
他出门的次数不多，倒是常常碰到对门经常有男人在进进出出，大多数时候那个男孩都在，亲昵地搂着男人的胳膊眯着眼睛黏糊糊地笑。男人的面孔换得很频繁，时不时的还能听到从对面房间传出来灼热赤裸又肆无忌惮的声音。说不困扰是假的，但也抱怨不了什么——这种地方还苛求什么好环境呢。他只是会偶尔走神，想楼下开着的几间小发廊玻璃窗上贴着的破旧的字体，然后又提醒自己投入到电脑屏幕上去。自顾不暇的人哪里配拥有好奇心。  
那天金建学直到凌晨才回家，他陪着一个编辑喝了半宿的酒，走到家门口的时候腿都在抖。他趔趔趄趄地开门进屋，鞋都没脱，只把领带扯了松了点，感觉自己能透过气了，便一头栽到沙发床上。去他妈的酒，去他妈的画稿，去他妈的人生。他一边嘀嘀咕咕地骂，一边感觉自己在意识中下坠。睡吧，睡死了才好。  
可他没能如愿，门外炸出一声巨响，把他硬生生拽了回来。他头痛欲裂，逆着醉意摸黑爬了起来，愤怒和酒精造成的混乱支撑着他冲到门口，拉开门就想骂人。  
他没骂出口，那个男孩正站在门口抓着门把看着他，脸颊上红肿了一片，嘴角和额头都流了点血。制造噪音的罪魁祸首好像已经走了，楼道里响着刺耳的脚步的回声。金建学脏话卡在嗓子眼，变成一点微弱的咕噜声，他完全被对面那个看起来可怜兮兮的男孩吸引了注意。  
“麻烦您，”男孩突然开口：“能来帮帮我吗？”  
没有不能的道理。金建学反应过来的时候，他已经手里攥着男孩递过来的药水，在男孩家里的地板上坐着了。男孩家里不算太乱，不知道是不是职业的原因椅子上还挂着蕾丝内衣和制服裙。金建学喘着粗气，笨拙地给棉签沾上药水，手颤抖着将棉签靠近男孩的嘴角，努力控制着把动作放轻。他实在喝了太多酒了。  
他长得很漂亮。金建学心想：平时见到的时候就觉得漂亮，这么近距离看好像更漂亮。而且他嘴上还涂了什么。  
金建学迷迷糊糊的，像是想要看清楚一样把脸凑近，认真地观察对方的唇，甚至入迷到忘记给男孩上药，拿着棉签的手僵在空中。  
男孩好像立刻发觉了他突然的火苗一般的欲望，突然倾身向前，先发制人地吻了他。棉签在男孩脸上划了一道，还点脏了男孩的T恤。金建学吓清醒了，他瞪大眼睛，身体却迟钝得不知作何反应，男孩移开唇前还轻轻地舔了一下，然后扑到金建学怀里，勾着嘴唇问：“想做？”  
做什么？金建学被酒精侵蚀的大脑延迟了运转，他以为男孩在逗他，可是怎么看对方都没有开玩笑的意思。他沉默了一会儿，傻兮兮地问了一句：  
“要钱吗？”  
男孩在他怀里咯咯笑了起来，对这种失礼的问题毫不在意，干脆回答道：“要。”  
男孩把胳膊缠上他的脖子：“可以在床上做，地板上也可以，窗边和桌子边也可以，但是选浴室的话要加钱。玩别的也要加钱。”  
金建学痴痴地看着他的脸，漂亮的孩子在他怀里又暖又软，他想要伸手抱他，却突然不可抑制地干呕了起来，最终在男孩家里吐了个一塌糊涂。之后的事他就再没了印象，醒来的时候发觉自己躺在男孩家的床上，没穿衣服，地板干干净净，金建学被吐脏的西服也洗好了晾在窗边。男孩不在，只留了早餐和署了名的便条：他说他去“上班”了。  
“吕焕雄。”  
金建学念了几遍，想等他回来道谢，又觉得自己不适合待在这里，便灰溜溜回家去了。此后就再也没有机会再与男孩单独见面，对方也好似不介意他的失礼，不闻不问。不过那天之后金建学感觉见到男孩的次数突然变多了，男孩仍然带男人回来，跟以前一样不分日夜地做爱。只是在楼道里见面的时候男孩会偷偷分一个笑容给他，然后再若无其事地揽着男人进屋。金建学表面冷冷看着，心里却纠结出一个疙瘩。他的电脑里突然多了很多“无用”的画稿，画稿的主人公只是那一个人——大多数都是在床上的。笑着的哭着的。他脑海中那晚的画面太清晰了，不算清澈的灯光下男孩含着水光的眼眸和嫩红的唇一直在他眼前挥之不去。金建学坐在深夜里，不开灯，亮晃晃的电脑屏幕扎得他眼疼，他盯着那些不该出现的画作，痛苦地承认了一切：他想抱他，想吻他，想得快死了。  
好在他的欲望没有等待太久。没多久那个男孩自己上门来找他了。仍然是深夜，金建学坐在地板上有一搭没一搭的划着电子笔，依旧是“无用”的画。门突然被谁敲响，他拖沓地走到门口，打开门发现是男孩站在门前。  
“我带了这个。”吕焕雄摇了摇手里的塑料袋，里面装着几罐啤酒。他笑着，好像不过是过来与好友叙家常一般，熟络的很。  
金建学侧身让他进屋，憋了半天话，最终愣愣问了一句：“今天不忙？”  
吕焕雄把塑料袋放到茶几上，咯咯笑着回：“不忙，今天休息。”  
金建学自认又说错话，忙装着准备下酒菜在冰箱里翻找，翻了半天也只翻出来半包花生米，和中午剩下来的酱豆腐。他急急端到茶几上去。  
吕焕雄坐在沙发床上看他忙活。他今天穿了件黑色的针织衫，躲了半只手在袖子里头。金建学转身蹲下想把茶几收拾出能喝酒的空地方来，却注意到对方的目光定在了他的电脑屏幕上。  
完了。金建学吸口冷气，他从男孩进门就紧张的过头了，竟然忘了藏起他的画。他僵在原地，看吕焕雄没有反应，斟酌了一会儿决定道歉。  
“我……”  
“画的我吗？”  
焕雄打断了他的道歉，抬头看向他，眼睛亮晶晶的：“还有吗？我想看。”  
金建学找不出拒绝的理由，只能犹豫地给他打开了一个文件夹，里面小十幅画，焕雄一张一张看过去，脸上笑容越来越大。  
金建学挨在焕雄身边，一身冷汗。他不知道怎么解释才能圆过去，总不能直说他这几天满脑子都想着跟他做爱……  
“你想跟我做爱的对吧？”  
金建学惊得瞪大眼睛。焕雄抓住金建学的手：“那就做吧。不要钱。”  
他脱掉他那件不算新的黑色针织，贴到金建学怀里去解对方的腰带，抬起头索吻。金建学没有愣太久，他把焕雄搂起来按进沙发床，像梦里一样发疯地吻他。焕雄在床上的样子比他画过的漂亮的多……后来他回想那晚的时候遗憾地发现自己并没有留下很深的印象，他只记得男孩在他身下又哭又笑，软在他怀里不停地发抖，最后流着眼泪要他射到里面去。  
事后焕雄给他开了罐啤酒，他搂着还有些颤抖的男孩，两个人无言地往嘴里送着微甘的液体。做爱的时候吕焕雄要他把灯关掉，现在屋里黑漆漆的，不过谁都没有再去开灯的打算。窗帘是拉开的，月光对此处不屑一顾，只有些远处城市的灯火冷而讽刺地，施舍地透过窗户。金建学望向窗外，良久，他低着声音开口：  
“你想不想跟我去城里？”  
焕雄正要去拿第二罐啤酒，闻言回头与他对视，然后笑起来，收回手缩回金建学怀里去。  
“你知道吗，我有时候会觉得自己像一个木箱子。”焕雄没做回答，伸手在空中比划起来：“也不大也不小，也不新不旧的那种。  
“然后被扔进海里去——或者不是海，扔进臭水沟里去，再被捞起来。”他好像有点冷，声音有些发颤：“就是这样一个木箱子。  
“所以我啊，特别渴望有人能往我的里面放点什么进来，带光带热的。萤火虫也好。最好给把火，烧起来最好了。”  
金建学把他搂的紧了点：“会烧起来吗？”  
“我不知道。”吕焕雄的手指在金建学胸前打转：“首先没有人会在乎来自臭水沟的箱子想要什么，根本问题。”  
“我——”  
“金建学，”他第一次叫了他的名字，又咯咯笑着回抱过去，“再做一次吧。”

后来金建学回到城里去了，有一家工作室签了他，要他搬到员工宿舍去。他不用每天数着花生米吃饭了。他把行李箱拖出门口，正好看见吕焕雄在对面门前等他。两人对视一会儿，话还没说出口，男孩就被屋里的男人叫进去了。  
吕焕雄咬着嘴唇冲他笑，关上了门。  
金建学到了城里就把那个文件夹上了锁，密码随便输了一个。城里的车总是开得很快。没有然后了。


End file.
